Untuk Cloud Strife, Nibelheim
by black-klepon
Summary: Kadang Cloud lupa kalau sebelum Strife Delivery Service, sudah ada tukang pos biasa (…walau mereka lebih sering terlambat daripada tepat waktu). Dan dia bingung siapa yang memberinya paket yang masih dialamatkan ke Nibelheim. Untuk BiWeekly Prompt 5 oleh Asha D.


Pairing(s): Cloud/Tifa, tapi bukan fokus cerita.  
Timeline: Post-AC 3 tahun/2 tahun setelah DoC.

A/N:  
- Artistic license buat elektronik yang tahan air + event-event saat Cloud dan Zack masih di ShinRa.  
- Niat awal bikin? _Drabble ato ficlet ah_. Kelar ngetik? _Dafuq jadi 2__ mau 3__k ini_.  
- Nenek Pahsana en Kakek Gizzard itu OCs, tapi namanya diambil dari Greens di OG (original game) FF7. /direlokasi  
- Quote terakhir dari Marlene, di OP FF7AC. Sisanya itu Indian Funeral Poem.  
- Cloud di FF7AC itu agak overload di angst-nya, imo. Jadi ini ada sedikit gabung sama personality dia di OG.

Warning(s): Typo yang kelepasan nggak ke-cek. Nggak ada maksud Zack/Cloud selain friendship.

* * *

Summary: Kadang Cloud lupa kalau sebelum Strife Delivery Service, sudah ada tukang pos biasa (…walau mereka lebih sering terlambat daripada tepat waktu). Dan dia bingung siapa yang memberinya paket yang masih dialamatkan ke Nibelheim.

Untuk BiWeekly Prompt 5 oleh Asha D: 'Saat Surat Ini Telah Sampai Mungkin Aku Telah…'

[...]

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII_ © Square-Enix. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"_Cloud?_"

"Tifa, hei."

"_Um, kamu sekarang ada di mana?_"

Dengan satu tangan Cloud mengubah posisi handphone-nya agar bisa terjepit di antara pundak dan telinganya. "Baru saja keluar dari Rocket Town, Teef. Ada apa memangnya?" Dia meminggirkan Fenrir tidak jauh dari aspal, dan menurunkan penyangga sampingnya.

Suara kertas-kertas digeser, kemudian Tifa baru menjawab, "_Tidak ada apa-apa sih, cuma… Kamu bisa mampir sebentar ke Nibelheim jika lewat, tidak? Anak-anak sedang ingin sop jamur dan sapi panggang, kau tahu mereka paling suka jamur dari Gunung Nibel._"

Cloud menghitung berapa jam kira-kira yang akan dia butuhkan untuk mampir sedikit ke Nibelheim, naik dan turun jalan pegunungannya. Untuk belanjanya tidak masalah… "Bahannya semua?"

"_Mm, ya, boleh lah. Kalau kamu mau tambah bahan-bahan lain juga boleh, sekalian untuk bekalmu dan anak-anak nanti._"

Tersenyum kecil, Cloud mendorong penyangganya balik dan kembali mengarahkan Fenrir masuk jalanan. "Oke, Teef. Sampai nanti."

Dia bisa mendengar senyuman Tifa dari nada suaranya. "_Yup, sampai nanti, Cloud._"

* * *

_When I am dead  
Cry for me a little_

* * *

Sejak insiden di reaktor Mako dengan Sephiroth beberapa tahun lalu, Cloud jarang pergi ke kampung halamannya itu. Tifa pun hanya ikut dengannya tidak lama setelah Deepground, dan itu pun masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Namun mereka telah berjanji, pertama kalinya keduanya melihat replika sumur yang _hampir_ (mau bagaimana juga, Rufus bukan orang asli Nibelheim—Cloud dan Tifa yang besar di desa itu, hafal bentuk sumurnya sampai detail-detail terkecil) sama persis dengan yang dulu, bahwa mereka akan mencoba melepas semua kenangan masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan kampung halaman mereka itu.

Susah, memang, dan Cloud jauh lebih tahu soal memori yang memberatkan diri seseorang dibanding siapa pun.

Dia memarkir Fenrir tidak jauh dari gerbang desa itu, karena walau motornya lebih tidak berisik dibandingkan traktor di Chocobo Farm, dia sudah biasa dengan keheningan di Nibelheim yang tidak begitu banyak memiliki mesin. Bukan keheningan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri seperti di ShinRa Mansion waktu itu… dia bergidik pelan.

Memori itu masih tetap membuatnya merasa tidak enak, meski bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

Dia melihat jam di handphone-nya: _13.17_, semoga Nenek Pahsana sudah selesai makan siang.

Lebih baik dia bawa keranjang belanjanya sendiri atau tidak… Cloud mundur kembali ke Fenrir, dan membuka kompartemen bagian belakang khusus untuk barang-barangnya sendiri. Keranjang miliknya aslinya punya Tifa saat mereka harus belanja bahan makanan di luar kota, sebelum akhirnya Tifa beli satu lagi—karena dia sering lupa kalau keranjangnya masih belum diturunkan dari Fenrir, dan Tifa pas sedang butuh saat dia masih di tengah perjalanan.

Jam-jam begini Nibelheim memang sepi—memang desa itu terletak di daerah pegunungan, tapi namanya matahari siang jam 12-an tidak ada yang tidak panas. Cloud buru-buru masuk ke teras nenek tukang sayur itu, dan meletakkan keranjangnya di kakinya.

Ada seorang kakek yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil merokok, dan Cloud sedikit mengangguk sebagai salam. Kakek itu membalasnya dengan tawa kecil setelah mencabut puntung rokoknya.

"Hei, nak," sapanya. "Kau ke sini untuk sayuran nenek itu juga, eh?"

Cloud hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah," kakek itu tertawa lagi, "Tipe yang pendiam rupanya."

"Gizzard!" Terdengar suara dari balik rak sayur. "Bukannya belanjaanmu sudah aku kasih tadi?"

Suara tongkat jalan Nenek Pahsana makin kencang sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di belakang deretan rak sayurnya. "Sedang apa kamu masih di si—Cloud!"

Yang disebut hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Sudah lama aku nggak melihat kamu, _boy_. Gimana kabarmu? Dan, eh," nenek itu jinjit untuk melihat ke belakang Cloud, "Kamu nggak bareng Tifa? Tumben."

Pipi Cloud sedikit memerah, dan dia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Um," Cloud memulai, "Tifa ada di rumah, Marlene dan Denzel ada pertemuan orang tua di sekolah." Sudah beberapa tahun mereka bersama, tapi Cloud masih sedikit tidak nyaman (_malu_, otaknya menambahkan) kalau ada orang selain teman-teman dekatnya menyebut hubungan keduanya.

Bukannya Cloud _malu_ dengan Tifa sebagai pasangannya; hanya saja dia masih merasa tidak pantas, meski sudah berapa tahun mereka bersama. Kalau Tifa ada di sini, ekspresi wajahnya pasti langsung terbaca dan dia akan ditegur.

_Berhenti memikirkan itu, Cloud. Aku tahu kamu masih berpikiran seperti, dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau itu tidak benar?_

Dan dia baru sadar bahwa Kakek Gizzard masih duduk di kursinya tanpa berkata apa-apa dari tadi. Nenek Pahsana sementara itu masih terus berbicara.

"—dan sudah kubilang kalau kentang itu harus dimasak bareng tomat, tapi masih aja itu anak ngeyel." Mendengus kesal, Nenek Pahsana kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Cloud. "Omong-omong, sayur apa saja yang kau butuhkan, Cloud? Ada daftarnya?"

"Uh, iya, ini," pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan secarik kertas ke tangan Nenek Pahsana.

Yang bersangkutan meneliti daftar yang diberikan kepadanya, kemudian berputar masuk ke belakang tokonya. "Sebentar ya, Cloud."

Kakek Gizzard memilih waktu itu untuk kembali bicara. "Cloud, huh?" Gumamnya. "Cloud… Strife, benar?"

Cloud terkesiap dan langsung menoleh ke arah kakek itu. Yang tahu nama lengkapnya cuma para tetua desa, dan seingat dia sekarang cuma ada kurang dari lima yang masih tinggal di sini. Nenek Pahsana adalah salah satunya, karena beliau sudah berjualan sayur dari zaman dia dan Tifa masih kecil (Cloud sering disuruh oleh ibunya untuk beli bahan masakan, dan dia masih ingat)—beliau sempat pergi beberapa hari sebelum insiden dengan Sephiroth, untungnya.

Kakek ini bukan dari Nibelheim—kalau Cloud benar mengingatnya, aksennya menandakan dia berasal dari daerah Modeoheim.

Jadi bagaimana kakek ini bisa tahu nama lengkapnya?

"Eh, jangan kaget begitu," Kakek Gizzard menyeringai. "Tua-tua begini aku bekas tukang pos, jadi ingatanku masih kuat, _kid_." Kemudian kakek itu berdiri dengan bantuan tongkatnya yang sedari tadi ia sandarkan, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah rumah di dekat tangga yang menuju ShinRa Mansion. "Aku ada paket untukmu, Cloud. Mampir dulu ke tempatku kalau kau sudah selesai dengan belanjaanmu."

Cloud hanya bisa berdiri tertegun melihat punggung Kakek Gizzard yang makin menjauh. Paket… untuknya? Sudah hampir lima tahun semenjak dia pertama memulai jasa delivery barang, dan selama itu dia hanya beberapa kali menerima paket—kartu ucapan Natal dan Tahun Baru tidak dihitung, karena yang seperti itu langsung dikirim ke Seventh Heaven dan ditujukan kepada Cloud dan Tifa serta Marlene dan Denzel.

Nenek Pahsana kembali dengan sayur permintaannya, dan ketika dia sudah memasukkan sayuran itu ke keranjangnya dan membayar semuanya, pikiran Cloud masih tidak tenang.

Salam dari Nenek Pahsana untuk Tifa hanya dijawabnya dengan lambaian tangan setengah hati.

* * *

_Think of me sometimes  
But not too much_

* * *

Rumah Kakek Gizzard hanya berjarak lima rumah dari sumur tempat dia dan Tifa dulu berjanji, dan Cloud menatap bagian depan rumah itu.

Haruskah ia masuk?—atau dia pura-pura tidak mendengar ajakannya tadi dan langsung balik pulang?

Selangkah demi selangkah Cloud mendekati teras depan itu, sambil mencoba mengingat keras siapa yang mungkin mengirim paket untuknya.

Yuffie? Biasa dia langsung telepon, kalau ke handphone-nya tidak diangkat (sekitar 90% tidak diangkatnya), maka Seventh Heaven adalah pilihan keduanya. Cid? Baru saja dia dari situ, dan Shera pun tidak menitipkan apa-apa selain kue, seperti biasa. Barret selalu langsung ke rumah, sekalian untuk bertemu dengan Marlene. Vincent… frekuensi telponnya bahkan lebih jarang dibanding berapa kali Cloud salah alamat penerima.

(…Oke, Cloud nyasar memang bukan kejadian yang tidak umum—nyasarnya itu sekaligus untuk memperluas peta di kepalanya, alasannya—tapi dia _selalu_ bisa mengantarkan barang kepada penerimanya yang benar.)

(…Sekali-dua kali memang pernah salah penerima, dia juga manusia.)

Otaknya tidak bisa memberi jawaban apa-apa.

* * *

_Think of me now and again_

* * *

Dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu, sekali, dua, tiga kali; kemudian menurunkan keranjang yang ditentengnya. Suara Kakek Gizzard terdengar samar dari dalam, dan _tap-tap-taptap-dug_—"_Aduh!_", pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

"Masuklah, _kid_. Maaf kalau dalamnya berantakan, sudah lama belum aku bereskan." Kakek Gizzard menutup pintunya setelah Cloud masuk, sembari mengusap-usap jempol kakinya.

…_Sudah lama belum dibereskan, mungkin lebih tepatnya dari pertama dia pindah ke Nibelheim_, pikir Cloud.

Kardus-kardus coklat berbagai ukuran memenuhi ruang tamu itu.

Salah gerak sedikit, dan orang bisa sesak nafas tertimbun oleh longsoran gunungan paket –paket itu.

"Duduklah, er, cari saja tempat yang bersih dan kosong. Sebentar aku cari barangmu," kata kakek itu sambil membuka gorden jendelanya.

Cahaya yang masuk membuat Cloud menyipitkan matanya, dan dia menurunkan tiga kardus besar yang menduduki kursi ruang tamu itu. Debu dari kursi itu terbang begitu dia duduk, dan Cloud mengibaskan lengan bajunya agar dia tidak bersin.

Kakek Gizzard kembali membawa sebuah kardus kecil yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari sebongkah sawi putih yang tadi dibelinya. Dia duduk di seberang Cloud, dengan setumpuk kardus—yang sepertinya merangkap sebagai meja juga—di antara keduanya.

"Sudah lama paket itu ada di aku—berapa tahun, ya? Dari sebelum aku pindah ke sini, kalau nggak salah," lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas kecil. "Dikirimkan tepat sebelum aku pensiun, kebetulan banget."

Tapi Cloud hanya bisa membeku melihat alamat tujuan yang tertulis di atas kertas coklat itu. Sudah hampir pudar, memang, tapi goresannya tebal sehingga tidak susah untuk membacanya.

_Cloud Strife,  
Nibelheim_

Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa dia berasal dari Nibelheim, dan _lebih sedikit_ lagi yang masih mengirimkan barang kepadanya dengan tujuan seperti itu.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin langsung merobek kardus itu dan membuka isinya pada saat itu juga, sebagian lagi menyuruhnya untuk menunggu hingga dia sampai rumah dulu, dan sebagian lagi… sebagian lagi _sangat_ berharap dia tidak bertemu Kakek Gizzard tadi.

Akhirnya bagian yang ingin menunggu sampai rumah dulu menang, dan Cloud berusaha untuk menelan rasa panik yang perlahan mulai menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Terima…" Dia berdeham pelan, dan membasahi bibirnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Terima kasih, Kek."

"Kau tidak membukanya?" Tampaknya seperti terkejut. "Kebanyakan orang yang paketnya datang setelah sekian lama biasanya langsung merobek kardusnya seperti lupa kalau ada orang lain di dekatnya."

"Tidak, aku…" Cloud selesai memutar kardus itu, depan-belakang atas-bawah kiri-kanan, dan tulisan yang dia temukan hanyalah nama dan alamatnya. "Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai rumah. Kek, paket ini… dulu paket ini dikirim dari mana?"

Ada suara bising di kupingnya, dan dia berusaha untuk mendiamkannya—apakah itu darah atau panik yang bermanifestasi menjadi suara, Cloud tidak tahu. Sudah susah untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak gemetar sambil mendengarkan Kakek Gizzard, dia mendorong niatnya untuk langsung keluar dari rumah itu dan _pulang_.

Dia mempersiapkan diri dan telinganya—

"Dari mana?" Kakek Gizzard mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela seperti mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Dari daerah Mideel, seingatku. Dari… Banora, kalau nggak salah ingat."

—dan menyerah.

* * *

_As I was in life_

* * *

Dia akan meminta maaf ke Kakek Gizzard lain kali saja. Lain kali, kalau dia sudah tidak panik lagi, sudah tidak merasa seperti masa lalunya yang berat mencoba menarik dirinya ke bawah lagi, menenggelamkannya lagi.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa memacu Fenrir sekencang-kencangnya, dan berterima kasih kepada angin dingin yang tajam di muka dan kulitnya. Suara bising di telinganya teredam oleh suara angin yang terbelah ditambah dengan raungan motor Fenrir, dan tenggorokannya yang tercekat akhirnya terbuka setelah dia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Pemandangan di kiri-kanannya yang kabur karena kecepatannya, biasa bisa menenangkan dirinya kapan saja dia berada di atas Fenrir, namun kali ini malah sebaliknya—_hijau_, ada yang histeris dalam dirinya_—_dan Cloud berusaha agar tangannya tidak lepas dari gagang motornya.

Edge, Seventh Heaven, _rumah_, hanya beberapa jam lagi: lima, enam paling lama.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat terburu-buru untuk pulang; apakah karena dia butuh Tifa di sampingnya saat dia membuka paketnya itu sebagai dukungan moral, atau karena dia tidak sabar untuk menenggelamkan diri bersama paket itu dengan segelas minuman Tifa yang paling keras.

Cloud tidak tahu.

Dan dia hanya bisa menatap ujung jalanan yang terus mengecil sambil berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan api, merah dan _hijau_.

* * *

_At some moments it's pleasant to recall  
But not for long_

* * *

Pada akhirnya dia hanya membawa naik segelas saja, bukan sebotol seperti keinginan awalnya. Tifa sudah tertidur di kamar mereka, dan Cloud sudah mengecek kamar Denzel dan Marlene.

Pelan-pelan dia mendorong pintu ruangan kantornya agar tidak membangunkan yang lain, dan kemudian menyalakan lampu yang berada di mejanya.

Paket coklat itu seperti menantangnya, dan lagi, dia berpikir apa ini keputusan yang benar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, di mana Cloud hanya duduk diam menatap kardus kecil itu; cutter di kotak alat tulisnya sepintas berkilat terang terkena cahaya.

Cloud menarik nafas, dan kemudian memotong ujung kardus itu.

* * *

_Leave me in peace  
And I shall leave you in peace_

* * *

Pita merah muda yang mengikat kardus kecil di dalamnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Cloud tersedak. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, _lemas_, saat menarik ikatannya, dan dia menelan ludah ketika pita itu akhirnya lepas.

Berusaha tidak mengingat pemilik pita seperti itu yang dia kenal.

Di dalam kotak itu… ada selembar kertas yang sudah menguning.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Kedua alisnya naik sedikit.

Cloud mengeluarkan kertas itu secara perlahan, karena dia tahu betapa rapuhnya kertas dan buku yang sudah cukup berumur. Namun kertas ini terasa lebih… tebal? Agak licin pula.

Foto, mungkin?

Dia meniup debu yang melapisi kertas itu (bagaimana bisa ada debu setebal ini di dalam paket yang rapat, Cloud tidak habis pikir), mengelap jarinya di celananya dan mengarahkan cahaya lampunya ke tangannya.

Dan dia _tertawa_, tanpa suara, meski hatinya terasa seperti diremas hingga remuk oleh Midgar Zolom.

Tebakan awalnya tepat, itu adalah foto.

Foto _Zack_ dan dirinya hanya beberapa hari sebelum mereka ditugaskan ke Nibelheim.

* * *

_And while you live_

* * *

Yah, baiklah, itu memang hanya foto dari handphone Zack, dan itu juga diambil saat sudah malam—waktu itu temannya itu bersikeras untuk karaoke bersama setelah shift Cloud selesai; dan Cloud, yang biasanya bisa menolak permintaan Zack yang aneh-aneh seperti itu, memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka sempat berhenti di bar sebentar (Seventh Heaven, favorit Zack. Ironinya tidak hilang di Cloud.), tapi Zack hanya meminum segelas (Cloud bahkan belum sampai seperempat gelas) sebelum menariknya ke ruang karaoke di atas bar tersebut.

Ujung-ujungnya juga lebih banyak Zack yang bernyanyi, karena jujur saja, Cloud tidak begitu banyak mengenal lagu-lagu yang sedang populer sekitar waktu itu. Sesekali dia ikut, namun sebagian besar waktunya dia habiskan untuk menikmati jus yang dia beli sambil mendengarkan temannya nyanyi (...lebih banyak fals-nya, sih.)

Sekitar tengah malam keduanya keluar dari bar itu, dan kurang lebih di tengah-tengah jarak antara asramanya dengan bar, Zack berhenti dadakan, menarik keluar handphone miliknya dan mengambil foto mereka berdua: di bawah lampu yang sudah redup, di pinggir jalan dan tepat di pojok bangunan yang belum selesai.

Zack—Cloud masih ingat betul malam itu, bagaimana Zack akhirnya berhasil membuat dia tertawa lepas, bagaimana dia berpikir _ini yang namanya teman sejati, Zack_—sebelum yang bersangkutan kolaps tiba-tiba begitu handphone-nya sudah masuk kantungnya lagi.

Mau ada metabolisme SOLDIER atau tidak, akhirnya Cloud yang setengah mati menyeret temannya itu—lebih besar dan berat pula—sambil berusaha agar dia tidak menginjak kakinya sendiri dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua, muka ke aspal duluan.

Esok harinya Cloud _hampir_ saja terlambat, dan dia mendengus iseng melihat Zack yang terbirit-birit masuk ruangan untuk briefing pagi.

* * *

_Let your thoughts be with the living_

* * *

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi... selama mereka berdua ada di basement ShinRa Mansion itu, bagaimana handphone Zack masih bisa nyala untuk dipakai mencetak foto ini?

...Mungkin khusus SOLDIER 1st Class saja handphone seperti itu, Cloud tidak begitu peduli.

Yang penting ada foto ini sebagai... sebagai memori dan _pengingat_ bahwa Zack dan Cloud adalah dua orang yang berbeda, bahwa _dia_ adalah bukti hidup Zack.

Bukti kalau temannya itu tidak mati sia-sia, tetapi sebagai pahlawan.

Cloud sudah hampir memasukkan foto itu ke frame baru yang belum dibuka, ketika dia melihat ada sebuah kertas yang sudah menguning yang ditempel dengen selotip ke belakang foto itu.

Penasaran, dan masih dengan sangat hati-hati (karena kertasnya pun sudah lecek, dan... terlihat seperti bon yang tidak jadi ditulisi), dia mencabut tempelan itu.

Ada tulisan khas temannya yang sudah setengah pudar:

_Cloud, hei, bud._

_Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya membaca data dari handphone yang sudah terendam beberapa tahun? Ugh, jangan dijawab. Untung ShinRa membuat barang ini tahan macam-macam._

_Cloud—Spike, hitung saja foto ini sebagai kado ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak tahu kapan ini akan sampai, tapi—aku yakin kau pasti menerimanya._

_Kalau aku sudah __tid__—_(coret)_—aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu._

_Karena kita bocah desa harus selalu bareng, 'kan?_

_Eh, ugh, sudah nggak ada tempat lagi—penjaga bar ini pelit, huh. Sudah dibayar juga._

_(Oh, ya, kalau kau nggak keberatan, bisa tolong beri pita pink ini ke Aerith? Kau pasti tahu dia, di gereja Sektor 5. Satu-satunya yang seperti kebun bunga._

_Bilang saja aku akan segera menemui dia, yeah? Thanks, Spike. Aku hutang padamu.)_

Tidak ada tanda tangan, penutup, atau apa pun di kertas kecil itu, tapi Cloud juga tidak pernah mengharapkan ada. Begitulah Zack.

Dia menghela napas, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursinya.

Cloud melirik pita pink yang sudah agak kusam itu—

_Zack yang pemberani, Zack yang setia kawan, Zack yang hanya berasal dari Gongaga; Zack, SOLDIER 1st Class; Zack, yang menurunkan Buster Sword kepadanya bukan hanya sebagai bukti hidupnya tapi juga alat yang membantunya melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi _dan juga_ membantu ia jalan ke depan._

_Dan, dalam prosesnya, juga menjadikannya sebagai pahlawan di mata banyak orang._

_Zack—dan Aerith, bersama dalam Lifestream sekarang._

—lalu membisikkan terima kasih ke ruangan kosong yang dingin.

Besok dia akan mengajak Tifa ke tebing di atas Midgar, karena sepertinya sudah saatnya dia menutup bagian ini dari buku hidupnya.

* * *

_'Sadness was the price to see it end.'_


End file.
